Never Have I Ever
by Swamp Fairy
Summary: A Glee slumber party at Rachel's turns interesting when the kids decide to play a couple rounds of... you guessed it... Never Have I Ever! Interactive story- lemme know what you want to see and I'll do it. Ensemble, with a whole mix of couples.
1. Prolouge, of a Sort

**A/N: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright," Rachel said, rocking back on her heels, hands clasped behind her. "Boys are in the room on the left, girls in the room on the right. I'm making pancakes in the morning, so-"

"Are you serious?" Puck demanded. "First of all, I am _not _down with this whole boy-girl seperation thing. And third-"

"That's second-"

"It's only eleven o'clock, Berry. We are not going to bed yet."

"But I promised!" Rachel exclaimed. "You don't know how hard it was to get my dads to leave us unsupervised!"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," he said. "Besides. I broke into my dad's stash." He unzipped his bag and, grinning broadly, pulled out a couple of bottle of beer.

"Never Have I Ever!" squealed Mercedes.

"What?" asked Finn, staring around.

"Never Have I Ever," repeated Santana, rolling her eyes. "You know, one person says 'Never have I ever broken a bone' or 'been kissed' or something and anyone who has done it has to take a drink."

"Only the person saying 'never have I ever' has to say something they _have_ done," added Mercedes.

"But they're saying 'never,'" Fin said, still confused.

"It's just a game, white boy. You in or not?"

"It sounds stupid," said Puck. "It's just a girl's game. Can't we just get drunk?"

Every pair of female eyes- plus Kurt- turned on him, glaring. "No," they said in unison. "We get drunk in style," added Santana.

"Alright," agreed Rachel. "But _then_ we have to go to bed."

"Whatever," said Puck, rolling his eyes and heading back down to the enormous TV room, still littered with wrappers and blankets. "Let's just get this over with."

**A/N: And so, it begins. Yes, all the glee kids will be included. I should explain to you how this works- I'll be inventing some of the nevers the kids say, but if you have one you want done, send me a message or leave it in a review. I'm just going to assign it to a kid who makes sense, unless you have a really strong preference. Good? Good. Now. Lemme know what you wanna see!**


	2. Never Have I Ever, part I

**A/N: Thank you for the huge response I got! Especially thanks to those of you who included NHIEs and what you want to see :D . I didn't include all of it yet, but I'll get to it eventually, I promise. I still don't own anything... no surprise there.**

The kids resumed their spots around the room, forming a loose circle, and Puck popped the top off the first bottle, pouring a bit in each person's cup (except for Quinn, who filled her cup with juice, her hand over her stomach).

"Alright, first of all, we have to tell the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it is," Mercedes said seriously, and Jessie could have sworn she was glaring at him. He glanced away, uncomfortably slinging an arm around his girlfriend.

"Everyone should promise," Brittney said wide-eyed, staring around at them. There was a chorus of vaguely reluctant sounds of agreement and she sat back, content.

"I'll go first," Mercedes said confidently. "We'll start with something easy... Alright. Never have I ever broken a bone." She tipped her head back and took a gulp.

Finn drank, Puck drank, Matt drank, Mike drank. Artie snorted sourly and sipped his. Brittney just looked confused. No one else moved.

"This is too easy," Puck complained. "Let me go next."

"That's not how you play," Rachel interjected. "You go around the circle." She was sitting next to Mercedes.

"Go on, then," Puck sighed, annoyed.

"Fine," she said primly, sitting up straighter and folding her hands in her lap. "Never have I ever helped an old lady cross the street."

"Lame," proclaimed Puck, just a bit flirtatiously. "Come on, Berry. It's not that hard."

"Alright, then," she said, glaring at him. "Never have I ever stolen a car." She tipped back her head defiantly and drank. Then Kurt- to everyone's shock- followed suit.

"Now these stories I wanna hear," Puck proclaimed, lounging back.

Rachel blushed profusely. "It wasn't a big deal. I mean… I guess it was, but… Anyways. There was this performance I really wanted to see, a live production of Hairspray, and my dads wouldn't let me go, so I snuck out of the house and stole my neighbor's car. They had left their keys out."

"Similar story," Kurt said in the same embarrassed tone of voice. "My dad wouldn't let me go to this concert, so I just drove off in the car I was working on in his shop."

"Nice," Finn said appreciatively, and both turned even redder, this time with pleasure.

"My turn," Quinn said, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her arms curled protectively around her baby bump. "Never have I ever punched someone in the face." She drank, Puck drank, Finn drank, Jessie drank. Tina drank, Mercedes drank, Rachel drank. There was a moment of hesitation, but no one asked for the stories, so it was Puck's turn.

He grinned wickedly before saying, "Never have I ever been drunk." He drank deeply. Santana and Brittney both drank. Quinn drank, Matt drank, and Tina drank. Again, no one asked for stories, and it was Santana's turn. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Kissed how?" asked Rachel. "On the cheek, or…"

"On the lips," she said, grinning a vaguely shark-like grin. "For more than three seconds."

"For guys, too?" asked Puck.

"No," she said. "This one's just for the girls." The three cheerios all drank, then, to everyone's surprise, so did Tina. But for the moment, no one asked, though several of the guys were growing more and more curious about the quiet Asian girl by the second. It was Kurt's turn.

"Let's get into some emotional ones, shall we?" he asked, lounging back on the couch. "Never have I ever felt like my parent's least favorite child." There was a long pause- actions were easy. Emotions were harder. But eventually people came clean. Puck drank. Artie drank. Matt drank. Brittney, still looking confused, drank.

"You don't even have any siblings," Finn told Kurt. "How could you feel like the least favorite?"

Kurt gave him a small, sad smile. "You," he said simply. "I thought my dad liked you better." Finn had no answer to that.

"What about you?" Quinn asked Puck.

"My little sister, Claire," he said, scowling. "She's my parent's little princess. According to them, she can't do anything wrong. If I get a C on a test? _'We expect better from you, Noah.'_ She gets a C on a test? '_Oh, she's only in 7th grade, she'll do better.' _I break something in the house? _'Noah! Why are you always so careless? You can just pay for that with your own money, young man._' She breaks something? _'Why weren't you watching her better, Noah?'_"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said softly, looking back down and moving her hand back over her stomach.

"That's just like at my house," Brittney said. "Only my sister's name is Alicia. Do you think we might have the same parents?"

Puck didn't bother to answer, and Matt spoke up. "It's different for me," he said. "I have a younger brother with Aspergers, and I know he needs help, but sometimes it's hard. My parents barely even remember I exist. They didn't even come to my first dance recital."

"I guess I can't blame my parents," Artie said bitterly. "I have two older brothers and a younger sister, and though my parents pay the most attention to me, it's only because they have to. My siblings are the ones they _enjoy _spending time with, and that's obvious to all four of us." Tina reached up and briefly squeezed his hand and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Mercedes spoke up. "Mike. Go ahead."

**A/N: And I should probably get back to homework, though I could go on all night. I already have the next section written, so that should be up pretty promptly tomorrow. As always, review! The more NHIEs I get, the better!**


	3. Never Have I Ever, part II

**A/N: Again, thanks so much! I've never gotten such a huge surge of views & reviews. Because so many people have commented on it, I went back and changed it so Quinn's drinking juice instead. Safety first, kiddos. And second, just to clarify- in the version of the game the kids are playing, when you say 'nhie,' you have to follow with something you HAVE done. I know, it's weird, but the person who says 'nhie' always drinks. Comprendre? Still own nothing.**

Mike cleared his throat. "Never have I ever liked someone who was with someone else."

Everyone in the room except for Jesse drank.

"Alright, let's try that again," he said, laughing. "Never have I ever liked someone who was with someone else... and didn't end up with them."

In addition to Jesse, Rachel, Matt, Brittney, Santana, and Quinn didn't drink.

"One more time," he said, his voice quieter. "Never have I ever liked someone who was with someone else and didn't end up with them... and they're in this room."

Puck drank, Finn drank, and Mike drank. Everyone else remained still.

"Wait," Mercedes said. "Finn liked Rachel- for some strange reason- and Puck liked Quinn, but who did you like?"

"Forget I said anything," Mike muttered, turning red and staring at the ground. "It was stupid."

"No, now I want to know."

He muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?"

"Tina," he said finally, glaring around defiantly around the room. Tina turned bright pink and Artie began scowling furiously.

"Quinn's not the only one I liked," Puck said at last, breaking the awkward silence. He winked at Rachel. Jesse put a protective arm around her and Finn shot him a glare. Great. He had to compete with Puck now, too? Kurt sighed. Finn still liked Rachel? Fantastic. The five stared around at each other angrily.

"Alright, guys, break it up," Mercedes said, glaring at them all. "It's Jesse's turn." All eyes turned to him.

"Never have I ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin," he said, tipping his head back and drinking. Laughing, Puck drank. Not laughing, Quinn drank. Brittney and Tina followed suit.

"What did you tell them?" Rachel asked Jesse, giggling.

"Just that I don't push my girls too far," he said. "I treat them right." Beaming, she kissed him. Identical jealous scowls spread over Puck's and Fin's faces.

Artie's turn. He hesitated, thinking. There wasn't a whole lot he had done. Then, finally, he grinned. "Never have I ever broken someone else's bone." He drank. Chortling, Puck also took a sip.

"What did you do?" Puck demanded.

Artie shrugged self-consciously. "My older brothers are jerks. One time we were on this open walkway, six feet or so above the ground, and they were making fun of a couple of my band friends. I got sick of it and kind of rolled into one of them, pushing them off. Snapped his left arm."

"Way to go, dude!" exclaimed Puck, holding up his hand for a high-five. Artie returned it, albeit weakly. "Who's next?"

"Never have I ever worn a dress," Tina said, watching Kurt. He drank, which got a round of laughter, but Puck demanded, "Too easy. Different one."

"Never have I ever…" She hesitated, thinking. "Never have I ever danced naked in the rain."

She raised her glass to her lips and it came away with a perfect pink crescent where her lips had been. After a moment's hesitation, Quinn also raised her glass. The two girls shared a secret smile- they understood. A tall fence and an hour home alone… it was special.

"Never have I ever shoplifted from Babies R Us," Finn said boldly. The whole room dissolved in laughter.

"Why, dude?" demanded Puck. "What the hell for?"

He shrugged. "Just because. I took a pacifier and a pair of booties. They're probably still in my room." _They were for my kid, _he thought. _When she still was my kid._ Only Quinn seemed to make the connection, staring down into her juice without a trace of a smile.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy," Matt said. "Only for guys." He drank. No one else did, though Kurt looked envious.

"When?" asked Puck. "What for?"

"Spin the bottle," he answered. "Speaking of which…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Mercedes. "As soon as everyone's gone at least once."

"That's just me, then," said Brittney vacantly. "Never have I ever eaten cake mix right out of the box." Everyone in the room drank, but Puck shook his head. "Not good enough. Come on, do a hard one!"

"Never have I ever watched a baby movie," she said.

"Still too easy!" Puck objected, though about half the room drank.

"Never have I ever been pushed out a window," she said. Not only did she drink, but Tina drank, Rachel drank, Mercedes drank, and Kurt drank.

"Woah," he said. "I never knew there was this much window pushing going on."

"I got pushed out by Ms. Sylvester because I forgot my cheerio's uniform at home in the kitchen," she explained.

"We get pushed out of the back of the school," Kurt sighed. "Then they lock the windows so you have to go around front."

"I gotta try that," Puck said, nodding seriously. He received the full force of the glares of many in the room, then Mercedes erupted in laughter.

"Tina's cup is empty!" she shouted, and the rest of the girls dissolved into a fits of giggles.

"No way!" Tina protested. "Not in a game with guys!"

"Yes way!" Mercedes said. "You so are."

"I think we're missing something," Artie interrupted. "Care to explain?"

"Usually when you empty your cup, you have to take your shirt off," Mercedes explained, ignoring a heavily blushing Tina. "It sorts out the brave from the chickens."

"I need to go to more of these things," Puck said. "They sound _hot."_

"Shut up," Tina snapped. "I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" leered Puck. "No one's judging you, Stutterfly. And you've done it before, haven't you?"

"Screw you," she spat, then before anyone could think, her over-sized sleep shirt was balled up in her hands. The first coherent thought of over half of the guys in the room was _damn. _Trying (and failing) to look away from her purple-silk clad torso, however, Artie had another thought. The tone of voice Puck had had when he'd said that she'd done it before hadn't sounded like he was referring to a game. And she had reacted so violently.

"Thirty seconds," Mercedes told her, but no one was laughing anymore. "No one else has to do it."

"Why not?" asked Puck, raising an eyebrow at Rachel, but he left it at that when he saw tears of embarrassment sparkling in Tina's eyes as she clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Enough for now," Finn said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's had a turn. Let's take a break and play spin the bottle."

**A/N: Next chapter will be STB, but then back to NHIE. Again, if there are any NHIEs you want, just lemme know! Oh, and I didn't invent the term 'Stutterfly.' Saw it in another fic, can't remember which one. Lemme know if you want it back. And the whole shirt thing... there are a lot of different ways to play this game. This is just one of many.**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: As always, thank you all so much! I've been spelling both Finn and Jesse wrong (I was writing Fin and Jessie), but I'll correct it from here on out. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"I'll go first," Mercedes said, reaching for the bottle, but Puck held it out of her grasp.

"No way," he said vehemently. "You went first last time. I'll go first."

"So not happening," Mercedes objected. "That is beyond not happening."

"I'll go, then," Finn said, grabbing it and setting it on the ground. The other two sat back, annoyed, but didn't protest. He spun it… it turned, then slowed… he held his breath, but it passed Rachel and pointed to Mercedes.

"Oooh," the girls chorused. He stood and walked over to her, wiping sweaty hands on his pants.

"Five seconds," Rachel said primly. Finn took a deep breath, leaned forwards, and kissed her.

"One… two… three… four… five!" He broke away with a relieved expression on her face. Mercedes looked satisfied. "Damn," she muttered. "The white boy can kiss! My turn, then." She reached out and whacked the bottle. It spun… spun… and landed on Quinn. The room exploded in laughter. Mercedes shook her head and walked over to the former cheerleader, who looked fairly uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Careful," the blond warned. "It creeps out my baby."

Rolling her eyes, Mercedes leaned forwards. When they broke apart, both just looked annoyed. Mercedes returned to her seat and Quinn reached forwards, quickly spinning the bottle. It landed on Santana.

"So not hot," Santana complained. "Do I have to?"

No one bothered to answer. They kissed, but quit as quickly as they could. Santana spun, and this time, it pointed to Brittney.

"How much hotter do you want?" Puck asked, grinning wolfishly.

"One… two… three… four… five…" The two girls didn't stop and Puck's grin grew.

"Um… guys?" Mercedes asked, tapping Santana on the shoulder. "We kind of have a game going."

"Sorry," Brittney said absentmindedly, pulling back. She spun and it pointed to Artie. "Do you mind if I put my tongue in your mouth?"

"I'd really rather you didn't," he said, fidgeting uncomfortably. Tina studiously picked at a hole in the rug as they kissed, but when the cheerio pulled away, Artie breathed a sigh of relief and spun. It landed…

On Puck. Both guys let out a cry of protest, but the others would not bend.

"We're waiting," Mercedes sung, tapping her wrist. Complaining sourly, Puck climbed to his feet and bent down over the boy in the wheelchair. After only three seconds, however, he leapt away. "He bit my tongue!" he shouted, pulling said muscle out of his mouth.

"Cause he stuck it in my mouth!" Artie protested furiously.

"It was just a joke!" Puck argued.

"Alright, break it up," Rachel interceded. "Puck, it's your turn."

Still grumbling, he spun the bottle. It pointed to Rachel, and triumphantly, he bent down to meet her face, ignoring the pointed glares from Jesse and Finn. He kissed her hard, knowing he might not get this opportunity again for a while. He sat back and she, cheeks tinged pink, spun. It landed on Tina. Giggling, the two girls kissed with no objections.

Tina spun and it landed on Mike. It was hard to say who turned the brightest shade of pink; Tina, Mike, or Artie. Grinning broadly, he leapt to his feet and pulled her to hers, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck as they kissed. Jealousy bubbled up in Artie's throat as he realized that they could never kiss without her bent at an odd angle, never kiss without it almost being more trouble than it was worth. It was so effortless for her and Mike. It looked so right.

Sitting back in his place, Mike spun. It landed on Finn.

"Hold on," Mercedes interjected. "He went first, so he gets kissed by the last person left. Spin again."

He did and it landed on Matt. The two boys kissed, both looking practically bored, then Matt spun. It landed on Mike again. Laughing, he spun for a third time. Kurt held his breath and thankfully, it pointed to Jesse.

"One… two… three… four… five!"

Kurt was the only one left, so Jesse strode confidently over to him. It was nothing special (though much better than making out with Brittney had been), but it was what was next that Kurt had been hopeing for.

"Alright," Mercedes said, winking at her friend. "Don't bother spinning. You have Finn."

Feeling extremely uncomfortable with the way Kurt was smiling at him, Finn walked over to him. "Don't make this too weird," he said under his breath.

"Weird? Me?" asked Kurt innocently, then he was kissing Finn, and it was anything but innocent.

"Woah," Finn exclaimed, stumbling back. "Way too much."

"Back the hell off," Puck defensively spat at Kurt, rising to protect his friend. "Fag."

Kurt sat back down silently, tears in his eyes, and Mercedes rose to defend _her _friend.

"No," she said. "_You_ back the hell off. Leave him alone!"

"Why?" demanded Puck. "He's crushing on my friend!"

"How do you know that?" Mercedes asked. "All they did was kiss in a game!"

"It's pretty obvious," Puck spat. By now the two were nose to nose, sparks of anger flying.

"Leave it," Finn ordered both of them, but when neither heeded, he turned to Kurt. "Sorry," he said softly. "I guess I overreacted."

Kurt nodded but didn't speak, turning away, choking over the lump in his throat. It had felt so right. How was it that Finn didn't, couldn't feel it?

"What is your problem?" demanded Mercedes, oblivious to anything else.

"What do you care?" snorted Puck. "It doesn't hurt you!"

"It hurts everyone," she said, her voice lowering. The others were looking around awkwardly. "You and me included."

"You?"

"How do you think it felt when you decided I wasn't _cool_ enough for you?" she asked, tears rising in her own eyes. "I liked you, Puck. I knew how you treated girls, but I thought… I don't know. I thought maybe we were different."

As if just realizing how close they had gotten, he spun away and dropped back down onto the couch. Mercedes returned to her own seat, oddly subdued. Finn was just trying to figure out just how everything had gone so wrong. Kurt was still trying not to cry. The others just exchanged akward glances.

"More never have I ever, then?" Artie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Mercedes said, blinking hard and looking up, slowly taking charge again. "Yeah."

**A/N: Just had to get one more chapter up before Glee goes Gaga tonight. Please review! Any NHIEs are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Never Have I Ever, part III

**A/N: Not much to say this time, except for thank you all so much. It means a lot. Gaga night was FANTASTIC, by the way. I own nothing.**

"Quinn," Mercedes decided suddenly. "You go first."

Looking surprised, Quinn nodded and smiled- she had never felt so included, even in the Cheerios. The Glee club was a real family, now more than ever before. "Never have I ever cheated on an exam in Shuester's class," she said. Both cheerios and all of the football players drank, everyone laughing.

"Better not let him hear you say that," Mercedes warned lightly.

"Never have I ever… had a crush on one of the teachers," Rachel said.

"A crush, or just made out with?" asked Brittney.

"Either." Brittney, Puck, and Rachel all drank, everyone in the room bordering on hysterics as they got more and more tipsy.

"Never have I ever…" Mercedes hesitated, thinking. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!" Nearly half of the room drank. Mike, Matt, Puck, Rachel, Jesse, and a wistful looking Artie were the ones who didn't raise their glasses.

"Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents while having sex," Brittney murmured, wide-eyed. Puck was laughing so hard that he nearly choked on his drink. Along with him and Brittney, Santana and Mike drank.

"Never have I ever taken a birth control pill," Matt said, and more than one drink got spilled as the entire room absolutely fell apart.

"Never have I ever eaten a worm," Finn said. Tina drank, as did Puck, to a chorus of 'ew' was up.

"Anyone mind if I kill the mood?" she asked softly.

"Go ahead," Mercedes said. "We haven't had nearly enough emotional ones."

She hesitated, then, summoning her bravery, continued. "Never have I ever not loved my parents." She tipped her head back and drank. She was the only one. When she set her cup back down, tears in her eyes, she realized that they were all staring her with pity plastered over their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly.

"In my house, it's never about being happy. It's about doing well at everything. When they're not complaining about how _awful_ America is, they're planning my entire future. _'Christina Cohen-Chang,'_" she mimiced skillfully. "_'Your grades have been slipping. A 'C,' young lady? Really? You know we expect more of you than that! How do you expect to get into law school then? Tell me that! You are dishonoring our family name and our heritage! It's all this singing you are doing, it's turning your brain to mush. Do you actually expect to make it on Broadroad? After two weeks, you'll be selling out your body to these disgusting American men to make enough to feed yourself. You need to focus, Christina. What's wrong with you?'_"

By the time she had finished, her cheeks were slightly damp. No one said anything and she let out a sad forced laugh. Artie reached down, gently stroking the pink in her hair. His turn, and any happiness had vanished from the room.

"Never have I ever wanted to die," Artie whispered. Tina and Kurt both drank, and Finn felt a wave of remorse for the way he had treated the male cheerio run through him.

"Never have I ever used someone I really cared about," Jesse said, watching Rachel with guilt burning in his eyes. She stared down at her lap. Artie hesitated then drank, ignoring a small noise from Tina. Quinn drank, Santana drank, and Puck drank, all with the same awful guilt on their face.

"Never have I ever been ashamed of my heritage," Mike said slowly. He, Matt, and Tina all drank.

Kurt's turn. "Never… never have I ever cried myself to sleep." Everyone in the room drank, even Puck and Jesse.

"Never have I ever regretted having sex," Santana said, her voice softer than any of the others- except for Brittney- could ever remember hearing it. Puck drank, Finn drank, Brittney drank, Mike drank, Matt drank, Quinn- her hand clasped protectively over her baby bump- drank. Then, to the general shock of everyone in the room, Tina hesitantly raised her glass.

"You never told me you'd done that," Arties said flatly, staring at the ground, the accusation in his voice plain to all. Quinn winced, feeling the family atmosphere dissolving.

"How exactly should I have said it?" she demanded, color tinging her cheeks. "_Oh, by the way, I've had sex before._ Is that what you wanted? You want details, too? With who? Where? How many times?"

"You've done it more than once?" His voice was biting, but the pain on his face was plain to see. Tina turned her face down and didn't answer.

"Alright," Santana said seriously, her dark eyes captivating. "Let's play a game. Never have I ever done it more than once." Tina raised her glass to her lips in a shaking hand. "Never have I ever done it more than twice." A pause, then she raised her cup again. "More than three times." Tears on her face now, Tina drank. "More than four times?" She didn't move.

"Four times?" Artie asked, stunned. _Slut._

"My turn," Puck said, voice low and deadly, eyes fixed on Tina. "Never have I ever kissed someone in the room." Her head snapped up, her hand covering her lips. A few oblivious people drank, but most seemed to realize that this was for the benefit of only one person in the room.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in this room."

"You promised," she whispered.

"Never have I ever gone to second with someone in this room."

Tina tipped her head back, drained the drink, slammed it down on the table, then leapt to her feet and raced out of the room. There was a heartbeat of stunned silence, the girl's sobs still echoeing through everyone's head, then Quinn turned to Artie.

"Are you going after her?" she demanded.

"Not this time," he whispered, staring at his dead legs.

"If you're not, I am," Mike said furiously, rising to his feet and chasing after her.

Mercedes turned to Puck, anger choking her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "You knock up Quinn. You sleep with your best friend's girlfriend. You beat Kurt up every day, lust over Rachel, and you screw me over. Isn't that enough for you? Do you have to destroy every bit of happiness around you because you can't find any of your own?"

Puck rose, his eyes glaring daggers, and spun around, kicking the wall as hard as he could. Letting out a roar, he stormed out of the room. Mercedes rose, anger and sadness twisting her face, and followed, turning the other way at the end of the hall.

Rachel stared up at Jesse. "What did you do?" she asked softly. "Was it me? The person you used that you cared about?" He hesitated briefly, then nodded. She slowly stood and left, her face set in stone.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" Jesse raced after her. Finn let out a muttered curse, rose to his feet, and did the same.

Kurt watched him leave with tears in his eyes, then climbed up and, head bent, walked away. Artie turned away from the rest of them, slamming his chair into the wall, leaning his forehead against it, trying to cry as softly as possible.

"Santana?" Brittney said softly. "Did you know that hearts break because they're made of glass?" Santana rose and put her arms around her best friend. Matt blinked awkwardly, then grabbed at his phone as it rang, leaving the room with a relieved expression.

Alone, Quinn stared around, her heart breaking as she watched her temporary home fall to pieces.

**A/N: Next chapter will be confrontations galore, then back to the games. Please review!**


	6. Intermission, of a Sort

**A/N: I got mixed responses about how much everyone liked all the drama, but on the whole, I think people liked it. One chapter of make-ups (some, anyways), then back to the games. Enjoy!**

She sat on the front step, nearly invisible among the shadows, toying with a leather bracelet tight around her wrist.

"Tee?" Mike called softly, rapping on the side of the door. She jumped, looking up at him. Her mascara had blurred into thick shadows around her eyes, and her eye shadow trailed down her cheeks in violet tear tracks. Her hair was mussed and her shirt rumpled, and he still thought she looked beautiful.

She didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't ask him to stay, didn't tell him to go away. She simply turned away from him, staring back down at her lap. He dropped down beside her, close but not touching.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"How's Artie?" she replied, not answering.

Sighing, he didn't push it. "I left too soon to see," he said. "I'd guess he's pretty upset."

She nodded and returned her focus to the bracelet. "I screw up everything," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Don't ever say that," he said harshly, turning to face her. He turned her face so she was looking in his eyes, firmly but gently. "Listen, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but if things with Artie don't work out…"

"I like you," she interrupted. "A lot, Mike. But…" She hesitated, sighing. "If we had met a year earlier, who knows? But now…"

"I understand," he said, even though he didn't. "As long as you're happy."

"He's different. Special. I don't know why I'm the only one to see it."

"And who sees you?" he asked.

She didn't answer, turning her face away from him.

"Alright," he said firmly, making up his mind. He would save her heart, even if it cost him his. "I'll be back." He leapt to his feet and strode back to the room. This time, he wasn't going back without a certain wheel-chair bound boy.

* * *

Mercedes sat on the couch, head back, eyes closed, trying not to think. How did everything get so messed up? Was it her fault? Just then, the springs creaked and the cushions shifted as someone sat down next to her. She turned to see Puck leaning forwards, elbows on his legs.

"You're right," he said remorsefully. "I'm just a screw-up. A mistake. And it's taken me way too long to learn that taking happiness from others doesn't give it to you."

"Puck-" she started.

"I liked her, you know," he continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "Tina. It was about halfway through freshman year, and she had just lost her best friend, her boyfriend… we were in detention together, and even though up until then, the most interaction we'd had was when I threw her in the dumpster, we were passing notes. And she listened to me, really listened, and made me laugh. Afterwards we were walking out together, and things just heated up. We ended up in a storage closet. I wanted to go farther, but she stopped me, said she'd see me tomorrow. A week went by with her avoiding me. When I finally cornered her, she told me it had been a mistake, we should just forget about it. I agreed, promised I wouldn't tell. And the next day, I locked her in the boys' bathroom before 3rd period."

"Puck-" Mercedes repeated.

"I got over it," he shrugged. "But it's just one shitty thing I did. One after another, I guess. I can't do anything right."

"You chose a beautiful baby name," Mercedes said gently, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "You don't realize it, Puck, but you have talent. If you'd just stop beating people up…"

For a moment, a smile ghosted over his face, then it was gone. "I wasn't good enough for my dad. I wasn't good enough for Tina. I'm not good enough for Quinn, I'm not good enough for Rachel, and I'm not good enough for you."

She shook her head. "Puck. Someday you'll see just how special you are. And I hope that I'm there when that happens. You're my friend, Puck. All of ours. And we take care of each other."

"Thanks," he said, smiling for real this time. "See, I told you Jews and blacks always help each other out."

* * *

Rachel sat primly on the edge of her bed, facing the wall and blinking back tears. He'd said he'd cared about her. But he'd also said he'd used her…

"Rachel?" Jesse entered hesitantly without knocking, kneeled down behind her. "Look at me. I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain," she said stiffly. "You were just spying on us."

"No! I wasn't," he exclaimed. "Shelby wanted me to find you, wanted to reconnect with you, so-"

"So what? You just decided to play me to help her out?"

"Rachel, I like you," he said. "Just hear me out."

"You lied," she stated flatly. "And that's not going to be so easy to forget _or_ forgive. Please leave."

He hesitated, then rose. "Let me know when you want to talk about this," he said, dropping a swift kiss on top of her head. "I'll wait."

Footsteps echoed softly over her carpet as he left, then a moment later, they sounded again.

"I told you to go away!" she exclaimed, spinning around. But it wasn't Jesse. It was Finn. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Jesse," he said softly. "I know. It's okay."

"I don't know what to think," she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek. "I just don't know."

He stepped forwards, wrapped her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking. He ground his teeth. He wanted to hurt Jesse for doing this to her. But hurting him would just hurt her more… He simply held her close, waiting for her sobs to subside.

"You don't have to decide what to do this minute," he told her. "Go back, play a couple games, sleep on it. Let him stew. He doesn't deserve anything else."

"I suppose so," she said, pulling away and walking over to her mirror, examining her makeup. "Besides, what would this party be without a host?"

* * *

"No," Artie protested, trying to force himself backwards. But Mike was stronger, and he had the advantage.

"You are going out there are you are going to make things right with her, understand?" he demanded. "It kills me to do this, but it's worse to see her like that. She never wanted to hurt you."

"That doesn't change the fact that she did!"

"By doing what? Caring about people other than you?"

That brought him up short, and he didn't say another word as Mike pushed him to the door. "Talk to her," he said firmly, turning and walking away. Artie took a deep breath.

"Tina?" he asked, peering around. She turned to face him, too many different expressions to identify mingling on her face.

"Artie?" she choked out. He winced, hating to see her so upset, but held firm.

"You're like a roller coaster," he said. "Up and down. I never quite know what you're going to do next."

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry. But it's not fair for you to be angry at me," she said seriously. "I have secrets that I would rather stay secret. I need privacy, too."

"I know that," he said. "But sometimes I just feel like I don't know you at all."

"You do, though," she said, smiling slightly, though her eyes remained sad. "Better than anyone. I need this, Artie. I need you."

"But what happens if it does work out?" he asked. "You and me. What happens? My legs are _dead, _Tina. I'm stuck in here for as long as I live."

"You still don't get it," she said, shaking her head. "I don't _care_, Artie. We'll deal." She hesitated. "Does that mean we could still work?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want us to?"

"Tina." He turned to face her. "You can't even kiss me without being at an awkward angle. It's just going to get harder, and-"

She groaned aloud. "Is that what this is about?" she asked. "Fine. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he answered, not needing to think about it.

"Then hold still," she said, standing up. She walked over to him, around him, lowering herself to his chair. She sat sideways, back against one arm, legs hung over the other, his legs underneath hers. He stiffened, trembling slightly, drawing in a sharp breath. She had touched his lifeless limbs before, but not like this. This was… he couldn't describe it, even in his own mind.

"Is this easier?" she asked softly, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly. When they broke apart, she added, "You never answered my question. Do you want us to work?"

"More than almost anything," he answered solemnly. Smiling again, face aglow, she climbed off him and walked back inside.

**A/N: So? How'd it go? Review! More NHIE next chapter, so the more suggestions, the better!**


	7. Never Have I Ever, part IV

**A/N: Does anyone actually read these things? I guess I'll just keep writing them in the hope that someon gets a kick out of 'em :D Thanks so much for all the reviews! So, I'm sorry, guys, but I've given up on taking couples requests (I've gotten Puckleberry, PuckCedes, Puck-Quinn, Finchel, Finn-Kurt, Finn-Santana, Mike-Tina, and Tartie) so I'll just go with the ones I like. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Quinn sank back into her seat, hands over her still-forming daughter, wondering at the fragility of everything. Matt sat across the room from her, his phone call over, looking extremely awkward, and Brittney and Santana talked quietly on the couch. Mike was stretching out on the floor, eyes closed. Jesse reentered the room, scowling, and dropped down on a recently vacated chair.

"No luck?" asked Quinn. He shook his head wordlessly, but not another minute had passed before Mercedes came back in, peering around. "Where's Kurt?" she asked. Quinn shrugged, the knots in her stomach loosening as Puck entered behind her, looking around sheepishly.

"Hey," Tina said, appearing in the door. She looked a mess, but much happier. "Sorry to run out on you all."

"No problem," Mercedes and Quinn said simultaneously. Artie wheeled in behind her and she dropped down, leaning back against legs. Mike glanced over at her and she gave him a small smile, mouthing silent thanks.

"Back," Finn said, rapping on the side of the door. He and Rachel entered together, the brunette more subdued than most could remember seeing her. They sat together, too, occupying the other end of the couch. This didn't go over Jesse's head as he tried very hard to make eye contact with her and she tried equally hard to avoid eye contact.

"Well, that's everyone but Kurt," Mercedes said, frowning. "Where is he?"

"Here." Kurt appeared at the door, hair perfectly combed, not a piece of clothing out of place. "Did you know that your parents have a very extensive stock of chocolate ice cream?" he asked Rachel. "That and liquor." He held out another bottle of beer. Rachel tried to protest, but the laughter leaked through her voice, and the alcohol joined the stack.

"Back to the game?" asked Mercedes.

"In one minute," said Puck, his eyes turning to Tina. "Listen, Tee, I'm sorry. And about the whole shirt thing, and calling you Stutterfly… I've been a real jerk to everyone, but I'm done now. I'm sorry."

"Alright, now that you've got that off your chest," Mercedes joked. "Never have I ever gotten lost in the woods." Laughing, Puck drank.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone," Quinn said, giving Finn an apologetic look. But he just smiled. Puck, Brittney, Santana, and Matt all drank.

"Never have I ever been cheated on," Puck admitted.

"You?" Mercedes asked, astonished.

"I beat the crap out of them, of course," he clarified hastily. Finn, Santana and Tina all drank. Artie gave his girlfriend a curious look but didn't ask.

"Never have I ever skipped an entire day of school," Santana suggested. All of the cheerios and football players drank.

"Never have I ever…" Kurt hesitated, thinking. "Never have I ever been locked in a locker." Laughing, Tina and Rachel both drank.

"They'd need more than strength to get me in," Artie said wryly.

"Never have I ever sung karaoke to Justin Bieber," Mike joked. Chuckling sheepishly, Finn and Rachel lifted their glasses.

"Never have I ever camped outside of a theatre," Jesse said, trying at humor, though it was clear he was still upset. Tina and Artie drank- laughing as they remembered their awful Avatar experience- as did Rachel, Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittney.

"Never have I ever…" Artie paused. "Never have I ever…" This was sad. Until tonight, he had never even drunken alcohol, and he was taking as small sips as possible. Then an idea hit him. His cheeks colored as the thought occurred to him, but he said it anyways. "Never have I ever been in love."

Tina drank without pause, giving Artie a small smile, eyes alight, but around the room everyone else was hesitating. Rachel raised her glass partway to her lips, lowered it, raised it, lowered it. Mike, Jesse, Kurt, and Finn were also engaged in a similar sort of indecisive dance. In the end, Jesse, Kurt, and Rachel lowered their glasses without drinking. Finn and Mike both took small, tentative sips. Afraid of the answers, no one asked.

Tina's face turned serious. "Never have I ever purposefully hurt myself."

"You have issues," Santana said bluntly, though her eyes sparkled with pity.

"When?" Artie asked.

"Not since I joined Glee," she said, a sigh of relief moving through the room. "But before that, especially freshman year and 8th grade."

"Don't," he told her, clasping her hand briefly in his. "Ever." Mike had turned pale, his eyes wide. At Artie's words, he nodded, seemingly unable to form any of his own.

Finn's turn. "Never have I ever gotten poison ivy," he said. Everyone drank, itching at phantom spots.

"Never have I ever had a dream about auditioning for American Idol," Rachel said, shuddering. "More like a nightmare."

"Never have I ever broken the law," Matt said.

"What did you do?" demanded Puck.

He winced. "I had a bad spell in 7th grade. Arson, vandalism, shop lifting… It wasn't good."

"You realize that all of you are breaking the law," Quinn pointed out. "Underage drinking."

"Right," said Matt. "Um… never have I ever seen my parents naked." Laughing uncomfortably, about half the kids drank, not sure which was odder.

"Never have I ever been too drunk to walk home," Brittney said. "Alcohol makes your toes go dead. Sorry, Artie." Santana and Puck were the only others to drink.

"That's everyone," said Mercedes. "Another round, or another game?"

"It's after midnight," Rachel put in. "Bedtime!"

"No, sugar time!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen.

"Different game," suggested Puck.

"Truth or dare?" asked Finn.

"You got it."

**A/N: If I didn't get to your NHIE, don't worry, it might get incorporated later. But for now, I need truths and dares from ya'll. So, please, do a girl a favor and review!**


	8. Truth or Dare

**A/N: I've never gotten so many reviews. Like, ever. So, thanks!**

"Back," Kurt announced, striding into the room, carrying a platter covered with various candy and cookies and two tubs of ice cream that Rachel didn't even know she had. "Ready to go."

He set it down in the middle of the circle and pandemonium ensued as everyone- girls and guys- leapt at it. In no time at all, every last crumb was gone and just about everyone in the room was on a total sugar high.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn argued, trying to force an oreo out of Puck's hand. "Don't starve a baby!"

"Open wide," Tina teased, smearing a spoonful of ice cream over Artie's face.

"Guys! Please!" Rachel pleaded, but went unheeded by Matt and Mike, deeply engaged in trying to see who could fit more cookies in their mouth. Kurt sat back cackling wickedly as he watched the scene he had created.

"Hey, Mercedes," Matt called through a full mouth, "Dare you to prank call Mr. Schue and sing something awful into the phone!"

"You got it," she said, holding her hand out for his cell, dialing quickly. "Hello? Could I please speak to Mr. Schue?"

_"Speaking,"_ a groggy voice answered. "_Who is it? What time is it?"_

She burst into a terribly off-key rendition of Eleanor Rigby, the rest of the room spewing out whatever happened to be in their mouth as burst into laughter. Finishing the last line, she slammed the phone shut, giggling hysterically. "I dare _you_ to prank call Karofsky."

Matt grinned. "Can do." Reclaiming his phone, he flipped through his contacts and quickly dialed. "Yes," he said, deepening his throat. "This is Victoria's Secret. Your set of lacy bras and panties has arrived."

_"What? Who is thi-" _

Matt slammed the phone shut, a look of rebellious glee spread across his face. "Hey, Mike, dare you to moonwalk across the room." His friend climbed to his feet, grinning broadly, and did said dance move, dramatically exaggerated, all the way across the room, stopping only when he slammed into a decorative post, tumbling to the floor. He leapt to his feet, unharmed.

He turned to Kurt. "Was there any pepper in the kitchen?"

Kurt nodded, and Mike gave Finn an evil smirk. "Dare you to eat all of it."

"Oh, disgusting!" Santana exclaimed, nose wrinkled, but Finn nodded determinedly. Kurt fetched it from the kitchen and Finn, plugging his nose, tipped his head back and tried to swallow.

"Water," he choked, gagging, and Rachel raced to comply. The footballer used the water to wash down the last of the spice, then leapt to his feet and raced to the bathroom with an immediate need to vomit.

"Dare you to propose to him when he comes back," Artie told Rachel.

"Here." Tina tossed Rachel her ring, giggling, and the brunette nodded determinedly, ignoring Jesse's protests. A moment later, a pale Finn staggered back into the room.

"You might not want to use your toothbrush again," he told Rachel, at the exact same moment she knelt down and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Wait, what?" they demanded simultaneously.

"You used my toothbrush?" she shrieked.

"Did you just propose to me?" he wondered.

Puck cut in. "Kurt, I dare you to give your jacket to Mercedes and watch as she smothers it in mustard."

"Please," he begged. "Anything but that! This is Coach!" Mercedesgrinned and held out her hand, and reluctantly, he handed it over, rubbing anxiously at the hem of his silk pajama top. Rachel handed her the bottle of mustard and the room fell silent as Mercedes raised it and squeezed. A single tear dripped down Kurt's cheek.

"Alright, guys," Mercedes said as Kurt retreated down to Rachel's washroom, his jacket clutched protectively to his chest, "Let's get serious. Truths now, too?"

There was a murmur of agreement and Kurt returned jacket-less, resuming his seat, subdued.

"Rachel," Mercedes said turning to her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you and Jesse broke up, would you go for Finn or Puck?"

There was a chorus of 'oohs' throughout the room as she thought.

"Finn," she answered at last, tentatively. Puck and Jesse both scowled, though Finn was struggling to conceal his grin.

"Tina, truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"Truth."

"How did you hurt yourself?"

The room fell silent, the mood darkening as every eye turned to the girl. She glanced around wide-eyed, but found no release. Sighing, she glanced down and pulled her left foot out of her sock. She held up the limb, displaying a small scar on the bottom of her heel in the outline of a heart. "That was the worst one," she admitted. "The only one that scared. I would take fruit prongs, ones with small, sharp, points, and draw on my skin, and when my parents threw them all out, I would run my fingers through candle flames."

Silence. Most everyone looked stunned. Quinn stood and walked over, gently taking her hand.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Tina turned to the blond cheerio. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really want to give up your daughter?"

"It doesn't matter," Quinn said, dropping her hand and staring at her lap. "I'm not keeping her."

"You have to answer," she pushed.

"No," Quinn said at last, rubbing her hand over her womb. "I don't. But it doesn't matter. I can't take care of her. Whoever adopts her will give her a good life, much better than I would." She spoke over the lump in her throat, however, and this time, it was Puck who moved, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her back to the couch.

"I have one for you," Finn told to her. "Did you ever regret cheating on me?"

"Yes," she answered at once. "All the time. You tried so hard to be good, tried so hard to help, even though I was such a bitch to you."

"I have one," Mercedes said loudly, clearing her throat. "For Brittney. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"If you were marooned on a desert island, who's the one person you would want with you?"

"Santana," she answered at once. Smiling softly, Santana moved over, linking pinkies with her friend.

"Truth or dare," Brittney said to Artie.

"Truth."

"If you were born again, what animal would you want to be?"

He frowned, thinking. "Probably a cheetah," he answered. "Or another giant cat. Something with working legs. Fast legs." Ignoring the sympathetic glances, he turned. "Puck. You've kissed every girl in the room. Who's the best kisser?"

The girls squealed in protest, all of them flinging pillows at him. "That's awful!" Rachel exclaimed. "That's like asking us to say who we think is the cutest guy!"

"Fine, then don't listen," Puck said. "Guys." The boys grouped around him, the girls glaring over from the other side of the room.

"Santana's the best overall kisser," he answered. "Though Tina knows how to work with her tongue. Rachel was probably my favorite, though."

"Rachel?" asked Matt. "Really?"

"Tongue?" repeated Artie, a fairly disturbed expression on his face.

They disintegrated, ignoring the sour expressions from the females in the room.

"I have another truth for Puck," Santana said, lounging back with her head in Britt's lap. "What was the meanest thing you've ever done?"

"Hmm. Probably locking someone in the porta-potty in order to tip it over."

"Who?" giggled Santana.

"Me," Artie snapped. Santana fell silent.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Puck said, embarrassed.

"If we're allowed to do more than one per person, I have a truth for Tina," Kurt said, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "You've done it four times. What was the weirdest place?"

She glanced up at Artie, but he gave her a small smile and a nod to continue. "Probably in a tree house," she answered bashfully. "My back yard. It was nearly below 0."

"Anyone else?" asked Mercedes. No response. "Back to Never Have I Ever?"

"How about some variety?" asked Puck. "Hide and Go Seek!"

**A/N: Hide and Go Seek? I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. Hook-ups in closets, maybe :P Anyways. I need more NHIEs for the next next chapter! Please please please review!**


	9. Hide and Go Seek

**A/N: The reviews- thank you all so much, especially Soprano Pixie**** for all of the great hiding places. On another note, I've been spelling Brittney wrong (it's actually Brittany) so I fixed that in this chapter. Hope you like!**

"I'll count!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Ready?"

"No," Artie cut in. "I think I'll sit this one out. There's not all that many place I can fit."

An awkward silence descended. No one had thought of that. Artie stared determinedly at the floor, ignoring the loaded looks being exchanged over his head, until at last Finn spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, dude. We'll help you. We're a team."

There was a chorus of agreement and at last he nodded, smiling. "Worth a try, right?"

"Alright," Mercedes said, turning to face the wall and putting her hands over her eyes. "Here we go. One. Two. Three. Four…"

The kids scattered, trying hard not to make any noise. Even Artie was grinning as he wheeled himself down the hall, glancing around. Then he remembered Mercedes- or was it Kurt?- mentioning that she had an enormous walk-in closet. He quickly backed into it, turning out the light, and pulling several dresses in front of him.

"Mine!" Kurt hissed at Tina, crawling back into the enormous refrigerator box and swinging the flaps shut. "I got here first!"

She spun and ran the other way, growing frantic as Mercedes reached 15. She raced into the dads' room, pulling open the closet door.

"Oops, sorry," she mumbled, staring wide-eyed as Brittany and Santana pulled apart, shooting her identical glares as they fixed their smudged make-up. She slammed it shut, dropping down and peering under the bed.

"Get outta here!" Puck whispered harshly from his place against the floor. She jumped back up and cast a furious glance around. There. An enormous potted plant. But just as she reached it, a familiar blond head poked out. "Find your own hiding place!" Quinn whispered.

She cursed under her breath, turning and stumbling out of the room.

"Twenty-five… Twenty-six…"

"Hey! Tina!"

She leapt into the air, spinning around, searching for the voice. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"Up here!" it answered. She looked up to see Mike's face peering down at her as he balanced precariously atop a rafter. She giggled and he blew her a kiss, disappearing again.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Jesse demanded, racing past her. She shook her head, running the other way.

Inside Rachel's room, she glanced around but was out of time. "Ready or not, here I come!" Mercedes called loudly. Tina dived under the bed and smacked hard into Rachel, both girls squeaking.

"Getting a little crowded under here," Finn said, squished between Rachel's back and the wall, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she said quietly, risking a glance out. No Mercedes. One more place to hide. The closet. She tiptoed to it, sliding inside and backing up. Just then she hit something hard and a hand shot out, wrapping around her mouth. She screamed under it, toppling backwards.

"Sorry," Artie said bashfully, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I didn't want you to make any noise."

She climbed off of him, her hand clutched into a fist against her chest. "You scared me to death!" she whispered harshly, her breath still racing.

"Sorry," he said again, but just then, there was an enormous crash.

"Ha! Found you!" Mercedes exclaimed loudly, then a low groan that sounded like Mike.

"Shit," Tina murmured, giggling. "I hope he's alright."

Artie chuckled, too, but then there was the sound of a door opening and they fell silent as Mercedes entered Rachel's bedroom, shoes creaking against the floor boards. "I'm gonna find you," she warned, then there was a shriek that sounded like Rachel. Tina caught her foot on something and tipped over backwards, landing with a soft thump on top of Artie. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her there, both of them holding their breath.

"Got you!" Mercedes exclaimed and there were a few moments of quiet rustling as Finn and Rachel extracted themselves.

"Who else've you got?" asked Finn.

"Mike, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana," she answered. "Looking for Tina, Artie, Kurt, Jesse, and Matt. Know where any of them are?"

"Mercedes," Rachel reprimanded. "That would be cheating!"

"Whatever," she said lightly, "Go wait with the others in the TV room."

Artie reached around, placing a light fingertip against Tina's lips as Mercedes' footsteps moved closer. The closer door swung open and a beam of light crept through as she peered around. She didn't, however, push back any clothes, and the door swung shut and they were again immersed in darkness.

Tina giggled as the outer door swung shut.

"That was close," she said softly against his finger. He slowly lifted his hand, but before he could drop it, she caught it in her own, entwining their fingers, the blue on her nails catching what little light there was. He smiled as she turned to face him, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Wonder when she'll find us," he murmured.

"Well, let's make the most of the time," she said, a wide grin spreading over her face.

* * *

Mercedes frowned, looking around. She couldn't figure out where they could be… she kicked out at an enormous empty refrigerator box as she passed and was startled to hear the box yelp.

"Kurt?" she asked, laughing, peering inside. "Nice one!"

"Thanks," he muttered, rubbing his tailbone and clambering out. "You have the legs, girl!"

"Any idea where-"

"My lips are sealed," he said, zipping them and tossing an imaginary key over his shoulder. She shook her head and turned back into the Berry dads' room. Where hadn't she looked? The closet… the planet… but not the bed. Grinning, she bent down, lifting the blanket, and screamed and tumbled backwards as Puck leapt out at her, roaring.

"Damn," she said, accepting his hand up. "You're good, Puckerman. I'll give you that. You're not bad." She glanced around, then headed back to Rachel's bedroom, checking again the places she'd already looked. This time, when she opened the closet, she pushed away the clothes.

"Get a room!" she snapped in mock disgust as Tina practically tumbled off Artie's chair in an attempt to unglue their faces. Blushing furiously, Tina hid her face under her hair as she wheeled him out of the closet and Artie wiped at his mouth, rubbing her lip gloss off. Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head, then returned her mind to the task at hand. Where on earth hadn't she looked? The kitchen, the TV room, and both bedrooms. But she hadn't looked in the bathroom. She turned the light on, revealing a silhouette behind the shower curtain.

"Come out, whoever you are," she teased, and Jesse's face emerged.

"Did I win?" he asked hopefully.

"Almost," she answered. "Only Matt's left. And speaking of him… where on earth did that boy get to?"

* * *

Matt was starting to get really, really cramped, and he couldn't see a thing. It had been easy enough to grab the car keys off the front table but now, shut inside the trunk, he had a strong feeling that it wasn't such a good idea. Had they said whether or not you could hide outside? For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"Guys?" he called. No answer. "Anyone out there?"

Sighing, he gave up, reaching down for the keys. But they weren't where he remembered leaving them. Rolling over onto his back, he began frantically kicking at the lid. Finally, with a loud clang, the lid flew back and he climbed out, shaking, and admired the damage.

"Rachel's gonna kill me," he decided, turning and heading back inside.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll give a cyber-cookie to any reviewers!**


	10. Never Have I Ever, part V

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favorites, alerts, reviews, etc. They all make me so happy :D So, I'm at a dilemma after seeing the Funk episode, but I'm just going to set it before then, so Jesse's still on the team. Also, I'm going through and changing all the chapter names to the games they actually played.**

"Does anyone know where Matt got too?" Mercedes demanded.

"No," Mike said. "Only that he was sure he was going to win."

"Well, he did, and I think we would all be very grateful if he would come out now!" Mercedes hollered, hoping that he could hear her.

"Hey, guys," Matt said, appearing in the door way, a blush staining his cheeks. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" she asked, laughing.

"Er… about that… Rachel, how valuable is your car?"

"The car?" Rachel shrieked, leaping to her feet and racing out of her room. Matt bit his lip awkwardly as a scream echoed from outside.

"Sit down already," Mercedes said impatiently. "It's only 2:00. We've got plenty of time left."

"Never have I ever?" asked Puck eagerly.

"Hell yeah," Mercedes affirmed.

"Never have I ever gotten high," Matt called out. Only Puck and Brittany drank, the others frowning in disgust.

"You've done drugs?" demanded Quinn. "What kind of father are you?"

"Eh… about that… you've all done drugs," he said awkwardly. "Remember those cupcakes for the handicap bus bake sale?"

"What about them?"

"I put pot in them," he said frankly. The whole room erupted in screams and he was bombarded by pillows on all sides. "Uncle! Uncle!" he called, but about three different girls as well as a guy- he couldn't tell who- leapt on him.

It was only when the room finally subsided, everyone settling back in their seats that Rachel reentered, her face pale. "My dads are going to kill me," she murmured, collapsing back in between Jesse and Finn.

Kurt gave her a small smile. "My dad owns a mechanic shop," he said. "We can fix it for free." Rachel gave him an enormous, relieved smile.

"Never have I ever made out with someone in a dressing room," Mike said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Puck and Brittany both drank.

"I've gotta try that," Santana muttered. Brittney nodded, nudging her in the side.

"Never have I ever played sick to get out of something," Tina suggested, lifting her cup. Artie, Puck, Finn, Matt, Santana, and Brittany all drank.

"Never have I ever been pantsed," Artie said. Rachel and Kurt both drank.

"Dude, how is that even possible?" demanded Puck. "Not only are you in a wheel chair, but you're always, like, wearing belts and suspenders and whatever."

"It was a long, involved process," he said. "One I hope never to repeat."

"Never have I ever done something extreme to get in shape," Quinn said, sipping her juice. "Bulimia, anorexia, Sue's Shakes…" Brittany and Santana both drank, Rachel drank, Mercedes drank, and Jesse drank.

"8th grade," he explained. "I had a couple months where I way over-exercised. Too worried about the Vocal Adrenaline auditions."

"Never have I ever shot a gun," said Puck. Artie was the only one to drink- and proudly at that. The two boys exchanged high fives.

"Never have I ever been kicked out of Wal Mart," Mercedes said mischievously. Kurt held up his hand for their handshake.

"How?" asked Finn, a new respect in his voice.

"You know that list circling around? Well, I tried a few, Kurt and I did. I don't know whether it was Kurt lounging on their display on lawn furniture with a drink in hand or my failed attempt to switch the Men and Women signs on the bathroom, but it made a couple employees very unhappy."

"Never have I ever defaced public property," Kurt said.

"Huh?" Finn and Puck asked simultaneously.

He sighed. "Graffiti."

"Oh." Both cheerios- plus Quinn- and the footballers drank, as did Jesse. Tina drank too, wondering if drawing a sketch in sharpie over an entire desk counted.

"Never have I ever shared a shower with someone," Santana tossed out. Brittney drank, Matt drank, Mike drank, and Puck drank, the footballers grinning at each other as they remembered April Rhodes.

"Never have I ever failed a class," Brittney murmured. The only other one to drink was Finn, the two sharing a sheepish grin.

"Never have I ever regretted being born as myself," Finn said seriously. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes all drank, sharing a grim look of understanding. The others settled back in a static silence, wondering what it felt like to hate your life that much.

"Never have I ever wished something awful on someone and actually had it happen," Rachel said proudly.

"Wait. If I did it to them, does that count?" Puck asked.

"What did you do?" asked Finn.

"My third grade teacher didn't appreciate my talents," she said haughtily. "I wished that she would get pregnant with a vocal little kid of her own, and she did. I've got to say, her daughter was even louder than I was."

"Never have I ever… never have I ever been hazed," said Jesse. Finn, Matt, and Mike all drank.

"The football team is pretty bad," Finn said. "I had to stand in a freezing cold shower for seven minutes."

"Puck comes up with them," Matt explained. "Or at least he used to. I had to pick something out of the trash and eat it."

"I had to stand naked in the locker room while they all drew on me in sharpie," Mike said solemnly.

"And then, of course, we each had to beat up a kid of either the rest of the team's choice," Finn added.

"Is that why you guys locked me in the boy's laundry room?" Mercedes demanded.

"Sorry 'bout that," Puck said. "But I'm a reformed man."

Mercedes snorted. "Reformed nothing. I'd say more like a-"

But thankfully Tina cut them off. "Does anyone want to do a séance?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Now please, please, please review. I own nothing.**


	11. Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board

**A/N: Hey, all. So this _is_ a seance chapter, if you don't like it, I'm sorry, don't read it. Thanks for all of the great ideas! Love you all. Own nothing. Oh, and I combined two short chapters into one long one- the seance and Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board.**

"What's a séance?" asked Puck suspiciously.

"It's where we talk to ghosts," Tina whispered, leaning forwards, eyes alight. She turned to Rachel. "We need candles. A number divisible by three."

Rachel leapt to her feet and raced out of the room while Tina rearranged the rest of the group into a perfect circle, ignoring a few lazy protests from the boys. She stood, frowning, in front of Artie for a moment, then Finn helped him out of his chair and leaned him against the wall, the rest of the circle forming around him.

Rachel returned with the candles-nine of them- and positioned them around the inside of the circle. Puck went around and lit them, appeased with the offering of fire.

"Food," Tina directed. "Soup. Tomato?" There was a lull as Rachel retreated to the kitchen, finally returning with a bowl of glimmering red liquid. That went in the very center. The overhead light went off and they settled in a circle.

"Hold hands," Tina directed, her voice low and dangerous, her grin even more so. Reluctantly they linked fingers. "Now. Rachel, has anyone ever died in this house?"

"Yes," Rachel said softly, the flickering of the flames casting long shadows down her face. "My great-aunt, Mariel Berry."

"Perfect," Tina said. "Alright, is everyone ready? A moment of silence. Feel the energy flowing through the room. But never close your eyes- the ghost can possess you if you do."

A deep hush settled into the bones of the room, not a single noise whispering through. How long they sat there none of them could say, but at last Tina spoke, everyone in the room flinching.

"Mariel Berry," she intoned. "We call you from death into life. We summon you. Come to us." Slowly, slowly, her face relaxed, going limp, eyes closing. Then she let out a blood-curdling shriek, her eyes flying open. No pupils showed- they were pure white.

"Holy shit," Finn whispered, his eyes wide. "Oh my… oh my god…"

"I don't want to play anymore," Rachel whispered, gripping Jesse's and Finn's hands tightly. And then, a voice echoed out. It came from Tina, but it wasn't her voice. Her lips moved, but disjointedly, slightly off of the words. "What is it you want from me?" the ghost demanded.

"Go away," whispered Rachel, voice cracking. Tina slowly turned her head towards her, white eyes gleaming.

"Not if I have a say in it," the voice hissed out of Tina's mouth, her lips tracing behind. Then she dropped Mike's hand, dropped Artie's hand, leapt to her feet, laughing. She grabbed the bowl of soup, tilted it back, and drained it without stopping. She let the bowl drop to the floor with a clash, staring around at them, teeth bared in a grin, stained ruby red with the liquid. Then her eyes closed and her whole body went limp, collapsing to the floor like a rag doll.

All hell broke loose. The kids jumped up, screaming, grabbing at each other. Artie toppled off the wall and was unable to work himself out of his twisted position. Santana and Brittany clutched at each other on their feet on the couch, and even Puck scuttled away from the limp girl, horror painted over his face. Only one person in the room didn't scream, didn't move, just sat there, smiling. Kurt tried to keep it in, but then he burst out laughing. Everyone froze, staring at him. Then Tina twitched, and their eyes turned to her. Her whole body began shaking, then the carefully contained laughter burst free.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, exchanged an unsteady high-five with Kurt. "You should have seen their faces," he said.

"I did," she said. "I had to get the soup, so I peeked a glance around."

"Perfect," he said, shaking his head. "Absolutely perfect."

"What the hell was that?" Puck demanded.

"Something we've been working on for a while now," Kurt said. "I'm pretty good at imitating voices, and it only took a couple weeks of practice to learn to throw my voice."

"I've always been able to roll my eyes back," Tina added, quickly demonstrating. "So we got to thinking about it. The speaking is pretty rough, since I have no idea what he's going to say, but we did the best we could."

"That was genius," Finn said in awe, wide-eyed. "You had even Puck shaking!"

"Was not," Puck scoffed. "I knew it wasn't real. I was just playing along."

"Sure," Quinn told him patronizingly, turning to Tina and Kurt. "You guys nearly gave my baby a heart attack!"

Santana climbed down off the couch, trying to coax a terrified Brittany off. Mercedes turned the light back on and blew out the candles. Tina helped a wide-eyed Artie untangle his legs, leaning him back against the wall.

"Don't do that again," he said. Laughing, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, settling back into her seat.

"Now that we're onto scary games, anyone for Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board?" Mike asked.

"Another freaky one?" Puck asked sourly.

"Yeah, but this one's really cool," Finn said. "I've done it before."

"Fantastic," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"We need six people," Mike said.

"Can I get lifted?" asked Quinn eagerly.

"Alright. Get down on the floor," he directed. "Who wants to lead the rhyme?"

Tina nearly burst out of her skin with excitement.

"Alright," he said. "We need four to lift."

"Me!" Rachel exclaimed.

Puck snorted. "You couldn't lift the baby, minus Quinn," he said.

"You don't need to be strong," Mike said. "Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes, then. Let's let the girls have this one."

Grumbling, Puck sat back on the couch. Quinn stretched out on the floor and the others grouped around her, Tina standing at her head, the others crouching down. Rachel and Mercedes each hooked a single finger under her knees, Brittany and Santana under her shoulders.

"Repeat after me," Tina said in a monotone. "And remember, you must believe for it to work. Are you ready?"

"Ready," they chorused, the boys watching eagerly.

"There was once a woman-"

_"There was once a woman-"_

"Driving far too fast-"

_"Driving far too fast-"_

"On a road slick with ice-"

"_On a road slick with ice-"_

"In the pouring rain."

"_In the pouring rain."_

"Her husband called-"

_"Her husband called-"_

"And called-"

_"And called-"_

"But there was no answer."

_"But there was no answer."_

"And when they found her-"

_"And when they found her-"_

"Deep in the woods-"

"_Deep in the woods-"_

"She was light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board." The others caught on, joining in. _"Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board!"_

"Quinn," Tina said, the others still chanting. "You're walking in the snow, but you don't know where you're going. It's dark. It's cold. You can't feel your feet. You can't feel your hands. Everything is going numb. Are you still walking? You can't see. But you can feel the snow against your face, against your body, and there's no one around. Can you still hear me? Can you feel your own body? You're light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

As one, the other four stood, each with only a finger under the blond former cheerio. And they lifted her up, up and up and up, and she lay perfectly still, eyes closed. Then, slowly, they lowered her. And as if on cue, they all dissolved into giggles.

"Nice!" Puck exclaimed appreciatively. "How'd you do that one?"

Mercedes shrugged. "There's no trick. It's just a party game." She glanced over at the clock- half an hour past two. "A bit more Never Have I Ever before bed?" she asked.

**A/N: Thanks muchly! Hope you enjoyed. This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far because I drove myself into complete hysterics while writing, though reading it back, it wasn't nearly so funny. Oh well. Hope ya got a kick out of it. Please review!**


	12. Glee Pact

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you reading, so again, I appreciate it. Oh, and this is a GLEE story. I had to have them sing, just once, before it ended :D . Yes, the ending of this chapter is cheesy, but I like cheese. Hopefully you do too. Enjoy!**

"I'm not tired yet," Puck protested, then yawned widely.

"Whatever you say," Mercedes grinned. "But I think the rest of us are. Let's get this wrapped up."

"Never have I ever peed myself while watching a scary movie," Brittany said. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Matt drank.

"Never have I ever…" Santana hesitated. "Never have I ever… I don't know. We've done all the good ones."

"Never have I ever tried to steal an animal from a petting zoo," Matt said. "I made it all the way out to the car with a duckling when I was six, but my parents made me take it back." Everyone laughed, but no one else spoke up or drank. They stared around at each other.

"Truth or dare?" suggested Finn. "I dare someone to prank call Sue."

"I will!" Quinn exclaimed. The bitch had it coming to her. "Someone give me their phone." Mike flipped his through the air and the blond girl caught it, quickley dialing. "Hello?" she asked pleasantly.

"_Who is this?" _demanded Sue.

"This is Gloria from Mix 107.3. As a tribute to your win at Nationals, you and your cheerleaders have been selected to win an all-expenses-paid trip to Paris!"

_"Fantastic,"_ she groused. _"Just have the tickets and any fan mail delivered to my doorstep."_

"Wait! You have to answer a few questions first," Quinn said. "This is a live, early morning broadcast for our early commuters. Are you ready?"

_"Shoot. Just don't be too surprised if I hang up on you and your incredibly annoying, girly voice."_

"Alright. Question number one, how old are you?"

_"29," _she answered. The glee kids rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Question number two. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"_Recently I've been too busy whipping my champions into shape, but yes, I have."_

"Wonderful. Question number three," she continued perkily. "Have you ever had sex?" Everyone else in the room burst into laughter, Quinn hastily shushing them.

_"What type of survey is this?" _Sue demanded.

"Please, m'am. Just answer the question. Think of Paris."

_"Yes. And he had the body of a god, though not nearly as good as mine. In fact-"_

_*click*_

Quinn snapped the phone shut, the whole room becoming hysterical.

"I have a dare for all of you," Tina said, hiccupping. Artie glanced down and was fairly alarmed to see the last bottle of beer clutched in his girlfriend's hand, over half empty. Mike gently tugged it away from her.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Group song and dance," she said, rising slightly wobbly to her feet. "On the front lawn."

"I'll do it," Rachel said bravely, rising to her feet and tossing her hair back. "In fact-"

"Woah, slow down," Mercedes exclaimed, standing up. "You're not doing anything without me!"

"I'm in!" Puck exclaimed.

"Me too," Finn said, and the others all followed. They made their way to the front door, Tina and Brittany barely able to stand, at least three or four others also stumbling over invisible rocks. Out on the front lawn, Rachel rose and whispered something in Mercede's ear.

"Not bad!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Let's do it."

"One… two… three!" Rachel counted, and the two burst into song, arms around each other.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

On the verse, the others joined in. Mike and Matt were seemingly engaged in a pop 'n lock battle on the lawn, Brittany and Santana shaking it like no tomorrow, Mercedes and Kurt diva-ing out, Tina spinning Artie in his chair. Jesse twirled a laughing Rachel under his arm, Puck and Finn jamming on imaginary guitars. Quinn just laughed and held her stomach. Her family was together again.

_Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose_

Across the street an angry neighbor poked his head out of his window, about to shout at them, but when he saw them dancing, he froze, choosing instead to listen. All down the block others were doing the same.

_Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
__no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel_

For the last bit, the dancing ceased, all of them grouping together in the middle of the lawn, arms thrown across each others' shoulders, laughing and grinning broadly.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

All down the street, the people who had been watching burst into applause. The Glee kids bowed and trailed back inside, collapsing back in the TV room, any thoughts of separated bedrooms forgotten. The clock blinked 3:24.

"I say we make a pact," Kurt yawned.

"A what?" Finn asked.

"You know, kind of a promise."

"I'm not promising to talk to any of you in public, if that's what you want," Santana said hastily.

"Don't worry," Kurt said. "Just repeat after me."

"Wait," Finn said. "Can we do one together?"

Kurt blinked in confusion, but Puck was nodding. "Like the football one?" he asked his friend, and Finn nodded. "Only real?"

"Yeah. Only real. Put your hand over your heart." Finn looked around and to his surprise, everyone did so without complaint.

"I promise to remember this night," Finn said.

"I promise to remember all of you," Puck said.

"Remember all of you as friends," Matt added.

"Remember all of you as family," Quinn smiled.

"I promise to treat you as family," Kurt declared, catching on.

"To share my happiness," Santana said.

"And take your sadness," Brittany added.

"I promise to listen," Mercedes spoke.

"And be there when you need me," Mike added.

"Promise to see you as yourselves," Tina whispered.

"Promise to expect better of you," Jesse put in.

"And promise to help you get there," Artie said.

"I promise to do all I can for as long as I can," Rachel said. "For everyone who needs to be just a little more Gleeful."

A brief silence descended, then Brittany spoke. "Can I take my hand off my heart now?"

"Go ahead," Finn said softly, slightly awed. One by one they dropped their hands, then a soft laugh came from the far side of the room.

"I think she's asleep," Artie murmured. Tina's head was back against his knee, eyes closed, hair falling over her face.

"Bedtime," Rachel said softly. No one bothered reminding her that she had rooms set aside for the boys and girls and she either didn't remember or didn't care enough to mention it. Or didn't want to.

Finn smiled. "Goodnight."

**A/N: One more chapter left :( . I'm sorry, I know I told some of you three or four or even five more, but when I sat down to write, this is what came out. But I hope you review anyways!**


	13. Epilouge, of a Sort

**A/N: For the last time, thank you all so, so, much. All the support throughout the entire story has really made it worth it. I can't believe it's already over- this has been my favorite story I've ever written, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I don't own anything.**

"This was fun," Gary said, smiling at Dan. "We should do this more often."

"Hopefully the kids didn't demolish the house," his partner joked, hoping out of the car and opening the door for him. Gary froze half way out.

"Look at the other car," he said. Dan turned and gasped. The trunk was hanging half off the car, the hinges completely busted, warped out of shape. "What on earth did they do to it?"

"Hey!" a neighbor called out of her window. "Those kids of yours are good singers!"

The two men glared at each other. They were out _singing_ in the middle of the night? Dan unlocked the door and stepped inside. The kitchen was a mess- a broken pepper shaker lay on the floor, brown powder all around it, a tub of ice cream sat out, the insides completely melted. The fridge swung open, one of the lights burnt out, and various assorted sweets sat on the counters.

"Rachel is so grounded," growled Gary. They headed down the hall, peering into the bedrooms they had set aside for boys and girls. No surprise that they were both empty. Half way down the hall, Dan tripped on an empty beer bottle.

"Alcohol?" they demanded simultaneously.

"They must be in the TV room," Dan murmured, breathing deeply. Gary slowly opened the door and they peered inside.

The lights were still on, many of the kids still in sitting position. But they were all fast asleep, and small unwilling smiles grew on the dads' faces as they looked them over. The Asian girl was asleep against the boy in the wheelchair, leaning back against his legs, a blanket in her lap. The Asian boy was curled up next to her, one corner of the blanket still clutched in his hand, her hand resting by his head. The boy whose name began with M was next to his friend, head on his stomach.

The blond, pregnant girl was fast asleep, her head on the shoulder of the boy with the Mohawk, the African American girl's head on his other shoulder. The black girl was also holding hands with the gay boy. Two girls in cheerleading uniforms took up the couch, the blond lying down with her head in the lap of the exotic looking one. Rachel was in the enormous armchair, curled up against the football player. Her boyfriend was asleep against the side of it, Rachel's hand curving over the arm and resting on his shoulder.

Gary and Dan exchanged a small look and backed out of the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door.

"Remember when we were 16?" asked Dan. Gary nodded, and the two men silently set about picking up the kitchen.

**A/N: Aw, you really think I was gonna leave you that easy, did you? Here's a preview of my next Glee story:**

**"Tina is gone. Undeniably, irrefutably, irrevocably dead. So why on earth is she still attending classes at McKinley High? Glee, Generation Dead style! Not a horror story. Ensemble, various pairings." Please check it out! Thanks muchly.**

**Again, for the last time, please review. Adieu!**


End file.
